ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Graduation Exam((Inuzuka Kurama))
TakedaMiyuki LiskaTwisted TakedaMiyuki: -- - I wake up as early as I could, rubbing my eyes I rise from bed a bit groggy.-“ Tsk… I shouldn’t have gone to sleep…yet my …new student would be getting a very bad testing time”-I chuckle a bit, knowing that I get slightly cranky when I am sleep deprived. I decided to take a quick cold shower to wake me up. Once done, I brush my teeth and comb my hair back into a long braid, leaving a bit of hair loose in the front. I admire the length of my hair…the black and red shining in the mirrors reflection as well as looking at the markings on my face…kitty paint…or whatever they call it. I smirk slightly as step out of the bathroom. Looking at my dresser, I look to my attire for today. Sucking the air between my teeth, I grumble a bit due to my attires ripped clothe.-“Is it not winter already…I will freeze.”- Sighing, I put it on anyway but add a scarf and gloves; I then place the Kiba blades onto the sheath on my back after putting on my two pouches filled with medical tools…kunais…a small box that carried the ‘special’ paper…and a Headband, whatever I need to be able to give the test, at the sides of my hips. Placing a few weights onto my wrists and ankles, I could not help but smile… remembering as a genin, I used to ‘borrow’ the 5bls weights from my Sensei and train all day with them…running laps...push-ups… Bokken strikes. I blink. Bokken…huh. I rummage through my things as I find my two old Bokkens… I should take them with me. Just in case… I also remember my test…for me to even become genin… it was quite weird…especially that genjutsu. I smirk a bit as I get a slight idea of what to do when I give the applicant his test. I sigh as I then sheath both at my side between the pouches and my hips. It takes about forty minutes to an hour on foot to go the training grounds. Walking out the door after I grab my water bottle, I lock the door behind me as I start out as a jog into a sprint. Sighing happily, I take deep breathes as I concentrate on very small amounts of chakra to the soles of my feet. About ten minutes in, I have already exited the village and made my way to the slight forest. Growling slightly that it began to snow, I pick up a great amount of speed as I lean forward, releasing the small amount of chakra that is stored into my soles. I arrive at the training grounds in less than twenty minutes to spare. I bite my lower lip as I notice I came a little too early. Sighing as the snow seems to have suddenly down poured onto the training grounds. I look around, noticing just a small part of the ground already covered with a thick layer of snow.-“ This will be interesting place to proceed with the testing…”- I try to clear up that part of the ground by making a Snowman. The snow then stops after a few minutes. Leaning against the snowman as I wait for my future student to meet me here…at the training grounds. Giving my first test left me a bit excited. I must admit, this is going to be interesting, not only is this the third one I give…but it is to my Third student. Kurama...of the Inuzuka clan. I chew on my bottom lip lightly as I nearly topple the snow man over. Shivering lightly due to its coldness, I walk to the center of the training grounds, breathing in that fresh pine smell from the trees. I stretch a bit…wondering about his companion….he would have one since he is a part of that Clan. No doubt he would be an excellent addition to the Team…Huh- LiskaTwisted: -I would awaken from my dream, looking outside I sat for just a moment in a tired haze. it had been just before sunrise as I stretched My arms , a yawn would come from me as I moved my right arm down my right hand covering my mouth, the yawn letting off a high pitched squeak at the end of it, I shook my head while I stood. only one thought ran through my mind "why do I need to be up so earlier for this" looking around I seen the bathroom, walking in I closed the door behind me, a few moments later re-emerging after taking care of my business. I took a few steps noticing the sink had still been on. I sighed and took care of the small task and headed toward the kitchen. As I did I looked to the clock on the wall, the same thought moving across my mind as I let off another yawn. As I gained to the kitchen walking through the entrance I decided it best that I not eat too much, for today was training, even if in my mind training consisted of sitting around while the small wolf cub that accompanied me marked territory. I simply grabbed a few energy bars from on the table and walked to the front door. I placed my sandals one by one starting left foot then right before grabbing my flack vest. I would open the door and let out a small whistle, and with almost a mumble I remarked "Pup lets go" the black wolf cub walked around the corner, in almost as lazy of a manner as I walked myself. I took a slow pace after closing the door Pup waited outside already for me. Pup and I moved slowly through the trails that led to the village from my family's home. I looked up to the sky sticking out my tongue letting small snowflakes fall and intently melt. A few minutes later Pup and I arrived in the village, i looked around at all the passer-by as Pup moved about "marking" again placing my hand to my forehead and shook my head lightly afterward. At this time I exited the village making my way once again onto a few paths walking along them. It seemed to be well past daylight by this time and the snow had stopped as i gained onto the training grounds, walking a few steps my eyes dart forward narrowing. I shifted myself for a moment as Pup began to run around the area, I walked slowly as I began to notice my feet getting cold. I usually had no problem with the cold air or snow on my chest but today seemed different. "Maybe I should have worn something warmer" I said out loud as I gained to a figure in the distance. Pup still ran around "marking" things I stopped for a minute to witness Pup jumping into a freshly made snow man knocking it over and attacking it I reached about 10 feet to the figure as I kept my eyes on her. now catching her gender, I scratched the back of my head as I took more of a lack luster stance and addressed her-"I’m Kurama you wished to see me."- as I said this Pup finished marking the fallen snowman sitting at my feet, I looked to the black pup then to her as he barked "oh and this is Pup " I would relax and decide to just sit on the ground as me and the female spoke farther- TakedaMiyuki: - I continue to stretch, raising my hands up to the air as I lean back; I wiggle my fingers before noticing a small figure coming near. I smile a bit as I stand up straight. Already waiting to greet him as he gets near, I notice a small puppy by his side. I then kneel down before the puppy and pat his head lightly, wiggling my fingers behind his ear; I smirk a bit before standing up. I straighten my back as I look to him.-“Well then… good morning, Kurama Inuzuka.. I am Miyuki… Takeda Miyuki”- I nod to him.-“ Right, let’s get started…shall we?”-I turn from him and create distance between us. Just a few feet I smile wickedly as I reach for my pouch, gently rubbing the hilt of my Kunai, I then pull it out fast, flinging my hand slightly as I aim to his rib cage. Hoping he knows what to do in this situation...he only has a few seconds left before my Kunai hits my target...reason for me adding the feet between us.. I wanted him to get a chance to escape it.-“ Think Fast!”- Hoping he times his body replacement jutsu in time…or the Kunai would pierce through his clothing and dig into his thigh, rupturing a few nerves.- LiskaTwisted: -I looked to her as she spoke trying to keep her in my sights. "Today is my test" he thought in the middle of the speech "wonder what she has planned, can’t be too bad." at this I moved my hand through my hair removing the loose strands from eyesight. I watched her as she walked away from him. My lazy approach made things harder as I realized she had been reaching for something, picking up a small pebble as she reached. Pup moved to take a offensive stance as if to attack her as I kept watching, as her hand exited her pocket I reacted. Not having trained much in the art of dodging at the instance of contact my flak would fall to the ground, appearing. i sat legs spread eagle and wide eyed just a few feet away from it. i scramble to my feet as i look to my flak one thought ran through my mind as I noticed what pocket the kunai went through "my energy bar" my eyes looked back to her as Pup moved swiftly to grab the Kunai and flak before bringing them both to me, I took the flak and placed it back on after removing the kunai and grabbing the handle tightly. Not sure if I was to defend myself more or not- TakedaMiyuki: -- I blink a couple of times as I watch the Kunai pierce his Flak. My eyes widen a bit… is he ok? I look at him closely, taking in all his features. He does not seem to be hurt…did it pierce something else..?.-“Well…that was your first test… learning to dodge and use body replacement to dodge the attack…for a ninja, need to be quick on your feet...but… It would seem as though you have failed this one…and survived by true luck...I suppose. This is important.”- I walk to towards him just a little...towards the tree…hmn.. I reach for my pouch for yet another Kunai. Only this time I aim a few feet up…aiming at the tree…right between the branches… Just a little above the trunk of the tree, if one was going to grab the Kunai.. the would not be able to climb by simply jumping onto the branches due to the branches being so very high up-“ You will have to aim for that Kunai...with the one you are holding”- I place my hands on my hips as I then concentrate on my Chakra for the future phase of the Exam-“ I am quite sure… you are able to do that..”-I mutter as I blink slowly, feeling my Chakra buildup as the minutes goes by.- LiskaTwisted: -i watched her closely shifting my flak around; I would reach into my pocket removing the energy bar. a swell of sadness peered over my face as I took a bite before placing it back. I walked over to her. Placing a keen eye onto the blade. Shifting the kunai, I would reach back my arm in an almost over dramatic looking throw as the kunai flies up hitting the other on the handle it would dislodge the one in the tree making it fall, Pup then bolted after the falling kunai as he ran to catch the previously thrown one. Pup would retrieve his as i then caught mine, almost falling in the process., I turned and waved the kunai as Pup dropped his and barked happily wagging his tail. I picked up the second and moved toward her-" yeah that part is easy "-I gained to her as I stood holding the kunai to her handle first- TakedaMiyuki: -- I nod. –“ Good… glad you are taking it a seriously.”- I reach for my pouch for yet another Kunai. I aim aiming at the tree once more…right between the branches...Same spot. Just a little above the trunk of the tree, if one was going to grab the Kunai.. the would not be able to climb by simply jumping onto the branches due to the branches being so very high up-“ I want you to get that Kunai for me.”- I Sigh a bit as I continue to concentrate on my Chakra.-“ You know how to walk up and down trees…correct?”- I mutter a bit. Knowing that all he needs to do was Childs play…then again he did not accomplish the first task as planned..- LiskaTwisted: -I almost freeze at the statement chakra control not being my strong suit only using it on occasion. I would stand placing my feet together and close my eyes, taking a deep breath pup moved beside me. I would begin to try to increase chakra output around my body and feet. Remembering to try to regulate the flow, Pup would growl softly as he did the same. I opened my eyes and ran at the tree as my first foot touched the flow began to fade I pushed more chakra to my feet as I ran a few more steps up the tree before jumping, pup moving just a few more feet up before jumping. i placed my hand to the tree giving a little more boost. My fingertips hit the kunai as Pup moved up from my shoulder taking the kunai in mouth and ripping it from the tree. I then fell and landed to the ground Pup falling beside me. I would pat pups head as i smiled to him and laughed. feeling a bit winded from being so out of touch from training looking to pup I rubbed his head again looking to her again-"that was easy"- I said trying not to show how wore out I was - TakedaMiyuki: - - I nod as I watch his proceed. I watch him as he climbs the tree…well, walks up the tree. Still concentrating on my Chakra, I breathe out a bit, getting slightly overwhelmed…-“Not yet”- I mumbled as I sigh, I then look to him once he reaches the top his pup grabs the Kunai with its teeth. I nod a bit, half expected for his companion to help him in such task. I twitch slightly as he and his pup fell. Holding myself back from catching them due to the fact that this is a test…I then smile softly as they celebrate…I take note of his lack of regular breathing…huffs…Hmn, I hope he does not pass out by doing the next two tasks that involve his chakra.. I nod-“ Good Good…that is the end of the third exercise…two more to go… now, I want you to make an exact replica of yourself… a clone”- I say a bit loudly as the winds picked up.- LiskaTwisted: -I pick myself up looking to her i move down my hands dusting myself off. looking to pup I nod lightly, "okay boy we can do this" clasping my hands together I focused on gathering my chakra once again letting it this time build up within my chest then spread out through my body moving in slow waves through my body ,Pup would begin growling again as he attempted the same we exchanged small amounts of chakra between each other before i clasped my hands firmly Pup would growl louder the more chakra they built as i then muttered almost under my breath "beast human transformation" I then released most of my chakra into the jutsu Pup vanished only for a moment as a copy of myself stood back to back with me Pup adjusted his flak. he then dusted off his loose fit pants making sure his sandals were on as needed I turned and looked to him smiling as i stuck out my hand he took mine and we laughed turning to her as I mumbled again but to him=“well at least we paid attention to that much"-i turned and did a thumbs up to her-“come check him out"- TakedaMiyuki: - I check out his clone…well...his dog, I smile at his way of completing the task I sent him. I take not of every detail of his dogs….clones body. I walk behind them slowly, taking in as much detail as I can…I close my eyes. My chakra had already built up so much from focusing on it during the second to fourth round. I then fling the Kunai at the trees branches about seven feet away from him...close enough to distract him by the sound of the explosion. Placing my right hand up as he looks to his dog…clone, I activate the bomb. BOOM. The explosion causes the tree branch to blow up on impact. The sound echoes in the training grounds. If it distracted him long enough, my chakra would leak into his body, placing him into a Genjutsu. The Genjutsu would make him see…believe that he is still in the training grounds…only that the snowman near him would shake and rattle…the snowman’s stick arms would bulge out like dragon claws, dragging itself towards him. Opening its cut in mouth, revealing stalagmite teeth, it chomps and growls as it gets near and near him. It then grabs his clone...dog...and sinks its teeth onto the clones…dogs shoulder. This is the last exercise of this test. I watch his expressions as the genjutsu partakes. If he does not get out of the Genjutsu...he is sure to be traumatized by snowman eating his pup- LiskaTwisted: -my eyes blink as I watch her smiling as I notice no signs of her disappointment in it,i closed my eyes and took a sigh of relief. In this I missed the kunai being thrown hearing only the explosion. startled I looked to its direction before looking to her, but she was gone, vanished in my illusion I quickly turned hearing a noise as i step back to see the snowman pup showing no sign of reaction as I watched the snowman take pup into its mouth and begin to eat away at him- I panicked for a moment before narrowing my eyes looking now to the snow, I noticed one crucial flaw after sniffing the air i was sure of it and i calmed, it lacked Pups previous markings and stain the scent was none existent still I panicked just from the sheer sight of it eating my friend. I shook my head and built my chakra around me once more placing my hands together I would release it around me "release" I snapped back to reality looking around franticly for Pup as I seen him I ran to him hugging him tightly the human beast transformation broke as pup appeared back into his wolf form i looked to him before smiling-"let’s avoid those situations at all cost buddy" he barked and we looked back to her as i shook my head and laughed "soo?" TakedaMiyuki: - I smirk a bit as I walk to him and his pup, placing my right hand onto his shoulder as I crouch down to his level... I even place my other hand onto the pup, massaging his head for a bit-“ I believe…you have earned this”- I smile brightly at him as my left hand goes to my pouch and takes out the Kirigakures headband.-“ Congratulations…you are now a Genin…”- I say softly as I tie the head band around his forehead, keeping it snug there. I even reach back into my pouch and took out a second headband.-“And I believe you have earn this as well”- I chuckle as I tie the headband around the pups neck.-“ Even more so...you are now in Team Miyuki…My team.. both of you”-I say with pride as I stand up straight in front of him, squeezing his shoulder lightly before taking my hand back to my pouch.-“ Now listen…this is important.. I am going to see what your affinity is...”- I take out a small box. Opening it, it held a couple of small sheets of paper. I hold it out to him-“ These are Chakra papers, and by touching it, it will reveal what your chakra nature is. There’s earth...which the paper will crumble into dirt… Water, where the paper will become damp. Fire, where the paper will burn and turn to ash… Lightning, the paper will wrinkle… And wind, where the paper will simply become cut in half.”- I raise my eyebrow, knowing he would not have an affinity...it was just protocol to give him the slip of paper anyway...- LiskaTwisted: -I looked at the papers not knowing the Inuzuka clan didn’t particularly have an affinity I would grab one of the pieces and held it, looking to it in awe as it did nothing "is something the matter?" I tried to hold in my excitement. In the question trying to save it later for me and Pup to celebrate my eyes closed as I finished the statement shaking his head as I did- “there is something wrong isn’t there” TakedaMiyuki: - I sigh softly as I shake my head.- Not a problem. I just needed to give you the paper. Cmon...lets go back to the village....get something to eat to celebrate"- I poke his headband just slightly as I then turn around and began to run back to the village. I call out to him.-" First one there does not have to pay for the Ramen!"- I call out chuckling as I slow my pace so that he can keep up.- LiskaTwisted: -I smiled as I watched her run I run my finger along pups back moving himself back up as he bolts pup following behind them just as fast as I gained to her I smiled and adjusted my headband I look her over again I laugh again before exiting the training grounds with her waiting to start his actual training.- Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207